Talk:Family Soul
Was this just some odd luck, or do you really get the green when you complete the quest? O_0 71.105.18.236 04:42, 4 November 2006 (CST) Must have just been lucky; I did the quest and did not get a green drop. In regards to the note that some people with both Prophecies and Nightfall not being able to do the quest -- It may be that they have not gotten far enough along in the storyline to traverse to this point in Nightfall (Crystal Overlook). I tried taking another character of mine in an attempt to shortcut the storyline missions, but recieved a message that the character did not yet have the ability to command wurms and therefore could not go through the portal. Crimson Butcher 01:31, 5 November 2006 (CST) There's more of a requirement for this quest than just having both a Prophecies and Nightfall key on your account, but I can't figure out what it is. My Elonian character has traveled to Tyria (but only Lions Arch) and beaten all of Nightfall but I can't get the quest from Shanrah and can't get the forgotten guardian to transport me to the Tyrian side. I've been working through a number of the other desolation quests, and made a point to do any I could that involved ghosts (including the one helping ghosts find their to augury rock that just ends with you bringing them to their leader, I was sure that would unlock the guardian). So basically, in short, there has to be more of a requirement than what is currently listed... I just don't know what it could be. Is it reaching both the crystal overlook in elona and prophet's path in tyria? I'm stumped and I wish I could figure it out because if this is some kind of shortcut to the tyrian desert I'd really like to be able to take it.Beavertank 23:43, 7 November 2006 (CST) :Confirme. My Ritualist only set foot in Lion's Arch, and never did anything else in Tyria. She had no quest for him. I will slowly test with him and see when she allows him to take the quest. --Karlos 01:39, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::I just checked the quest and gate from the nf side, did sanctum cay and immediately rechecked. The first time both quest and gating were unavailable, the second time they both were (and teleporting was offered before I took the quest, btw). I had not set foot outside the amnoon oasis, so nothing more should be required on the tyrian side. (I can't vouch that there are no additional prerequisites in nightfall, although I doubt it.) 134.130.4.46 08:40, 4 December 2006 (CST) They spelt Kepkhet, Khepkhet, in my quest log this happen to anyone else? Green Drop // Requirements for Quest The green weapon dropped is a random occurrence, like most greens. Kephet is always there, you will see people in Augury Rock advertizing for groups for Queen Farming, that's who they are going after. As far as the quest Family Soul goes, I believe you have to be at least to the Desolation area to be able to get the quest AND have Prophecies, possibly even have to be ascended. I didn't find the quest with my Prophecies necro until I had already finished Nightfall, so I'm not completely sure on this one. IMGhttp://img175.imageshack.us/img175/1/familysoulmapvp6.jpg[/IMG] IMGhttp://img175.imageshack.us/img175/9752/familysoulle7.jpg[/IMG] hope this works...LOL Anyways, if you can see the picture, theres a map and a pic of the ghost when you find the husbands bones. I read that to go through the portal you need to have completed Sanctum Cay Misson to go from Nightfall to Prophercies and the Gate of Desolation Misson to get from Prophercies to Nightfall